This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Being able to record previous locations on a fishing trip can be very useful for future marine activities. Knowing a particular location during a sea voyage may allow people to recall the site of particular events at a later date, such as the local where they caught a fish.